Conventional landing gear geometry used for aircraft landing gear that includes metal strut tubes and other metal structural components is not suitable for building landing gear that includes composite strut tubes. For example, lugs that are mounted to or integral with a composite strut tube tend to offer poor support against loads that are not normal to the composite strut tube centerline. As loads may be applied to a composite strut tube at non-perpendicular angles, the lugs may be susceptible to undesirable displacement on the composite strut tube.